User talk:Funny Kelpie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Braaains Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Untitled Are you an active administrator on this wiki? Piano41095 00:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights I'm not really active here at the moment but having admin rights would certainly make me more active here on this wiki for sure! ~Thanks for the offer!~ The piano guy Lets play some music! 20:23,1/29/2012 Achievements Do you think we should enable the achievements section to draw and convince more editors into editing this wiki? Just an opinion and a random thought. The piano guy Lets play some music! 21:41,1/29/2012 Uploading PNG Files When I renamed pictures from the paint software to picturename.png and tried to upload it in this wiki, the text always shows as File extension does not match MIME type. I cannot upload PNG files, but I can only upload JpG/JPEG files since it does not have this problem. For example is a JPG photo but it was originally in my computer. : The piano guy Lets play some music! 04:39,2/23/2012